draiohanfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaricho
"Ah, you must have marvelous lungs to scream like that. Care if I take a direct look at them? Not? Thank you, kind stranger." Description "These bones? They were entrusted to me by a precious friend. After he was killed. By me. Just kidding. I found them along the road." A man of average built, Jaricho sticks out by his body paint, resembling a mad halloween costume and his overall weird behaviour. Whatever he wears is usually rugged and ripped here and there, occasionally also stained with blood. History "Ah, my hometown was lovely. Everyone got along nicely, I never heard or saw anything violent. Truly, it's too bad that those slave hunters found us." Altough he would often make up excuses or obvious lies about his past, there are signs of abuse on his body, as well as the brand mark of a slave on his back indicate that he went through quite some things. However, it's unknown at which point in time he became a follower of Drukaiar or a Necromancer. Equipment Apparel Altough he sometimes wears things like a coat or a jacket over it, he usually is just dressed with a tank top, black trousers and combat boots. Additionally, three skulls are attached to his belt, as well as two bones. A hand hangs around his neck, used as a necklace and wearing a ring. Last but not least, a Voodoo doll is also worn as a necklace, altough she resembles no one specific. Weapons * RPG: '''A rare weapon in the wastelands, this one is a simple but sturdy model. It features a special aiming devise, assisting with aming at night and at moving targets. * '''Machete: Just that. Nothing special about it. Abilities Regular Driver Like most wasteland dwellers, he's able to operate most simple vehicles like bikes, cars, carriages, etc. His skill ends when it comes to aircrafts. Butcher Not really suprsiing for a Necromancer, he posseses a butcher's skill when it comes to cutting and preparing meat. This is also helpful with preparing animals that were caught out in the wilderness. Surgeon Altough he doesn't make use of it much, he's a rather profound surgeon. It's rare that he makes use of those abilities, since only a few people would let him treat them anyway, but it seems he's very knowledgeable. Arcane Necromancer It shouldn't be odd that a follower of Drukaiar is also a practicing Necromancer. He takes great care while summoning the undead, and focuses on their long-liveity and quality rather than a quick spell or large numbers. He also offers his services in exchange for money, supplies or food. Tracking Once he got a hold of a persons life signature, he's able to track that person to the end of the world, for whatever purpose that may be. Jaricho's Bike A heavily modified Dirt Bike, it's fast and agile and on top able to carry Jaricho's valuable and not so valuable belongings. Category:BacaloV Category:Fourth Era Category:Human Category:Male Category:Accepted Character